There Are Two Paths to Choose From
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Maleficent manages to control her magic in lizard form and curses all the AKs to turn evil. Led by Audrey, the AKs are planning to destroy the kingdoms and their parents. Will the VKs save them on time or it will be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY GUYS! I'm so excited and I can't wait for you to read this first chapter I wrote :) Hope you like it.**

 **Plot: Maleficent manages to control her magic in lizard form and curses all the AKs to turn evil. Led by Audrey, the AKs are planning to destroy the kingdoms and their parents. Will the VKs save them on time or it will be too late?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

 **Warning: This story might include violence, blood and murders. Don't like it, then I suggest you stop reading.**

One year, a whole year since Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil turned into a tiny lizard by her own daughter. And six months since the said daughter became a Lady of the Court, at the kingdom Maleficent hated. Five months since her daughter brought more villain kids from the Isle and befriend Ursula's daughter. And four months since her acquaintances died. Yes, you heard that right.

A few days after the island had been clear out of children, a disease spread through it and took the lives of the majority of the villains, away. Cruella de Vil, The Evil Queen, Ursula and Jafar were some of them. The only survivors were Gaston, Madam Mim and Drizella Tremaine. Though, they didn't last long. Gaston was killed in a street fight while Madam Mim died of growing old, six days after.

So she couldn't count on just Drizella. The woman was a stuck up brat, nothing her legend of a mother, and an airhead wannabe princess. Even if she wanted her by her side, Drizella had disappeared ten years ago, after she gave birth to her daughter Dizzy, and never told anyone where she'd gone. For all she knew, she could have been dead too.

Maleficent had a plan to bring back evil to Auradon and was close to act on it. She wanted revenge on the heroes for turning the VK's good and destroying any chance for evil to return.

Every hero had taken under their care their villain's child. Mal was living with Sleeping Beauty and her family for the last five months. That made Maleficent beyond mad. She was constantly forced to listen Mal and Aurora's daughter, Audrey rambling about their boyfriends and royal stuff. She couldn't believe her daughter would see her enemies as parent figures. And that she would act like a sister to their spoiled brat.

That spoiled brat, though, would be the downfall of Auradon. A curse that is the most powerful of them all. The darkness curse.

 **CLIFFHANGER! This was the prologue for you guys. :) Let me tell you something, it's going to be EPIC as a story :) See you soon. Don't forget to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the first official chapter of the story. What is the 'darkness curse' Maleficent wants to use on Audrey? Who is Audrey's boyfriend that she and Mal talk about? How are Mal and Queen Leah's relationship? Read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. Or the Isle of the Lost series.**

Maleficent was standing at her cage, eating insects and watching her surroundings, bored as hell, when the door of her daughter's bedroom opened. There stood Audrey, who got inside and seemed to try to find something.

"Ugh, I swear if Mal sends me to get her phone again, I will hunt her down across the whole castle" Audrey huffed to herself and tried to find Mal's phone at her untidy office. "Does she ever clean up?" Audrey rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Ha! Here it is!" Audrey said triumphantly and raised the phone on the air. " _Here is my chance._ " Maleficent thought and smirked evilly.

She hissed in order to grab the princess' attention. Audrey went closer to her cage and glared at her. "What do you want Maleficent?" she growled. _"You foolish chi8ld, you'll learn to respect me soon enough"_ Maleficent said in her head and Audrey seemed to put under a spell. A haze got in her head and her eyes glowed emerald green.

 _"With this spell of mine, I turn you evil until the end of time"_ Maleficent chanted and the princess was surrendered by a pink smoke. Audrey's appearance changed completely. Her hair turned from the dark brown it was to a bright pink with some purple highlights, her eyes turned green and her clothes changed to a leather outfit, that matched that of an evil queen.

"Let's give Auradon a taste of evil" Audrey smirked and vanished into a pink smoke.

Few seconds later, Mal appeared at the door. She took a look around and went to grab her phone, which had been dropped at the floor. "Uh, here it is. How did it end up there?" she asked herself and left the room.

 _"Foolish girl."_ Maleficent cackled.

* * *

Mal walked down the castle's stairs and went to the throne room. She walked to Aurora and Phillip and smiled at them. "Hey, mom. Hey, Dad" she greeted them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mal, dear. Are you heading somewhere?" Aurora asked in a caring tone.

"Actually, I was going to the Mall with Audrey, for shopping?" she said the last part as a question, looking behind her only to see that Audrey wasn't coming.

"Um, where's Audrey?" she asked in a question-like tone

"What do you mean? Weren't you both supposed to be here?" Phillip asked.

"I know but...why isn't she here?" Mal replied thoughtfully.

"What's going on?" another voice entered the room and asked.

Mal turned her head and came face to face with Queen Leah. She had made amends with the ex-queen after she apologized for Family Day. Mal smiled at the memory.

"It's Audrey, Leah." Mal sighed

"What about my granddaughter?" Queen Leah asked in worry.

"She's nowhere to be found. I just asked her to bring my phone downstairs if she could, and she's missing since then" Mal replied softly.

"Don't worry, dear. We talk about Audrey. She might got caught up with Jay on the phone and started without you." Aurora giggled.

Mal couldn't help but agree with her adoptive mother, sometimes Audrey acted out of the blue, but she wouldn't change her for the world. "You might be right. I'm going to find her myself." Mal smirked and disappeared into purple smoke.

Queen Leah stiffened, she still didn't like magic but she didn't tell for her adoptive granddaughter's sake. "Does she always have to do that?" Leah asked her daughter and son in-law.

"That's Mal for you." Phillip said and the trio laughed.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal found Evie talking to Harry and Gil. She quickly ran to them and asked them where Audrey was.

"Woah, woah, what's the rush, Mal?" Harry asked her teasingly.

"I can't find Audrey, she seemed to be home but she disappeared from earth's face." the purple-haired fairy told the trio.

"Maybe she's already at the Mall, Mal. You know how Audrey acts sometimes." Evie insisted.

"Ugh, fine. I just have a weird feeling about this." Mal sighed and called Audrey once again while she walked away.

While, she was walking she bumped into someone. "Hey!" she yelled only to be met with Ben's eyes.

"Mal, what's the rush for?" Ben asked her and pecked her on the lips. "Audrey's missing." Mal said worringly one more time and told Ben the same story she already said twice.

"Maybe she's with Jay." Ben suggested but Mal already had called her surrogate brother and knew for a fact that Audrey wasn't with him.

"She's not." Mal said and her eyes glowed green from the worry. Ben caught her in his arms and soothed her. "Calm down, Mal. Please" Ben whispered to her ear and kissed her forehead. The half-fairy was calm in an instant.

"I just hope she's fine." Mal sighed and rubbed Ben's arms.

* * *

At the Museum of Cultural History, at the villain's section was the Dragon's Eye, also known as Maleficent's scepter. Pink smoke surrendered the building and it knocked out the guards and turned off the cameras. The pink smoke cleared, only to reveal Princess Audrey.

The pink-and-purple haired teen approached Maleficent's wax statue and took the scepter from its hands. The gem it had on it glowed and green magic seemed to be absorbed into Audrey. The princess smirked by the power she felt in her veins and screamed when she was filled with dark magic.

Audrey stood tall and her eyes glowed green. "Let's have some fun, now." she said and cackled loudly.

* * *

 **This it guys. The first official chapter of the story. Hope you liked it :) Leave a review if you like, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
